This invention relates generally to a device-holding apparatus for a stepladder, and more particularly, to such an apparatus that removably attaches to the top of a stepladder and securely holds a paint can and various tools.
A stepladder is an old, well-known versatile device that enables a person to attain greater vertical heights above ground when performing various types of jobs. For example, the stepladder is used by different types of tradesmen, such as painters, carpenters and electricians. It is also widely used by the homeowner. The stepladder is a free-standing, self-supporting device that typically comprises a first frame having a pair of vertically-oriented step rails with a plurality of horizontally-oriented steps disposed therebetween and upon which a person climbs up and down the ladder. The stepladder also comprises a second frame including a pair of reinforced, vertically-oriented bracing rails connected together in various manners by one or more cross members. Typically, the second frame is pivotally mounted to brackets at the top of the ladder to place the ladder in either a working (unfolded) or a stored (folded) position. The distance or spread between the two frames in the working position is limited by an extensible connection (e.g., a hinged or pivoted pair of metal arms).
The stepladder also typically comprises a top shelf or platform that is enlarged relative to the other steps of the ladder. The stepladder may also include an integral folding shelf extension that projects a short distance outward beyond the second frame when the ladder is in the working position. When folded outward, the integral shelf extension provides a horizontal platform that is located vertically below the top platform of the ladder.
As mentioned before, a stepladder is typically used by persons in the act of painting or construction. Thus, a person standing on the ladder has a number of items in hand, such as paint cans, paintbrushes and/or various tools. The person may either place some or all of these items on the integral shelf extension or on the top platform of the ladder while performing the desired task. However, the integral shelf extension is somewhat flimsy in construction and it is only friction that prevents a paint can and/or tools from falling off. Similarly, the top platform of the ladder cannot securely hold a paint can and/or tools in place and keep them from falling off the ladder, especially when the ladder is moved. Thus, in order to avoid spillage of paint or droppage of tools, the items must be carried down by the worker each time it is desired to move the ladder into a new position. Carrying these items up and down the ladder leads to quicker fatigue and is time inefficient. A further problem is that the integral shelf extension is usually only big enough to fit a standard one-gallon paint can. The shelf extension is typically not big enough nor strong enough to properly support a larger paint can or trim bucket, such as a five gallon size can. Still further, there is no convenient place on the ladder to set down a wet paintbrush. In such instance, the worker usually lays the paintbrush on the side rim of the paint can. However, this often leads to paint being dripped down onto the floor from the brush.
It is known in the art for the worker on a ladder to wear a tool belt around the worker's waist. The belt typically holds a number of hand and/or power tools, such as screwdrivers, hammers, wrenches and drills. However, a problem with such configuration is that the balance of the worker on the ladder may be disrupted by the extra weight around the worker's waist. That is, the worker may lose his/her balance and fall from the ladder. Also, the tool belt usually cannot support a paint can in any manner.
Sometimes, paint can attachments are provided for holding brushes on the can. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2606689, 2535260 and 4266686. However, in any of these approaches, the paint can still must be held by the worker on the ladder or rested upon the integral shelf support or the top platform of the ladder. Thus, the danger still exists of the paint can falling from the ladder or the paint spilling, or the necessity exists of having the worker hold the paint can while painting.
It is known in the art to provide a paint receptacle for use with roller-type paintbrushes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2444096 and 2444584. With such receptacles, the paint must be continually poured from the can into the receptacle. Also, the receptacle, which clips to the underside of either the top platform of the ladder or the integral folding shelf extension, is prone to paint spillage when the ladder is moved.
It is also known in the art to provide a paint can bucket holder that clips to the top platform of the ladder. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2461825 to Kowalski. The bucker holder described therein is skeletal in form. That is, the holder comprises a frame having a pair of circular hoops joined together by four vertical cross pieces. Thus, the sides are not continual. This leads to a problem when a paint can smaller than a standard one-gallon size is used in that the smaller can may not be securely held within the holder. Also, the holder described therein makes no provision for holding tools of any kind.
It is further known in the art to provide a support for a paint can and a brush that releasably clamps to the side rail of a ladder. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3987993 to Hopkins. However, a problem with this approach is that clamping the can to the sides of the ladder may affect the balance of the ladder. Also, the worker may lose his/her balance when reaching to the side of the ladder in order to place the brush in the can. Further, this approach makes no provision for holding tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4899970 to Berzina discloses a paint can hanger having an integral top shelf. The hanger attaches to either the steps or the support rails of a stepladder, or to the rungs of an extension ladder. The hanger described therein does not attach to the top platform of a stepladder. A problem with this approach is that the fixed spacing or distance between the pair of support arms in the hanger of Berzina limits the hanger to a specific size of paint can. Thus, if the painter wants to use another size paint can, the painter must purchase another hanger with different spacing between the support arms.
Further, it is known in the art to provide a utility box that attaches to the top platform of a stepladder. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4310134 and 4653713. When using the box disclosed in the '134 patent, paint cans, brushes, and/or tools are placed within the box. However, there is no means described for securely holding such items within the box. Thus, when the ladder with the box attached thereto is moved, the items within the box may shift such that the balance is thrown off, causing the box to fall off the ladder. The '713 patent attempts to obviate the disadvantages of the box in the '134 patent by providing a multi-compartment tray to more securely hold the items therewithin. However, there is no discussion in the '713 patent of providing the tray with the ability of securely holding a paint can therewithin.
Finally, it is known to provide apparatus that attaches to the top platform of a stepladder for specifically holding a blowtorch. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1858656 to Batherman. However, the apparatus described therein is specifically limited to a blowtorch. There is no discussion therein of adapting the resilient clip to a paint can or other tools.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide apparatus that removably attaches to the top platform of a stepladder and which safely and securely supports paint cans of various sizes, as well as paintbrushes and assorted hand and power tools.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide apparatus that removably attaches to a stepladder and that allows a paint can, brushes and tools to be conveniently accessible to a worker at a proper working level on the ladder.
It is another object of the present invention to secure paint cans, brushes and tools on a stepladder as it is moved, thereby allowing the work to be performed more safely and efficiently and eliminating the need to always carry down the items before moving the ladder and then carrying them back up again once the ladder has been moved in place.
It is still a further object of the present invention to securely hold paint cans, brushes and tools on a ladder so as to eliminate the droppage or spillage of paint or the droppage of tools, thereby minimizing the risk of accidents and breakage of tools.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent when the following is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.